Neoteric
by Neko42
Summary: Sequel to AngelofElements's 'Younger Years'. So Killua hates Illumi now. Illumi WILL try to earn Killua's trust back by hook or by crook .
1. Neoteric

Recall:

_I'm so proud of you, Killua._

_**You didn't come.**_

_I'm so sorry._

_**I'm done with you.**_

Killua broke off his gaze and skated away. He didn't look back.

Illumi turned and watched his brother fade away. Something resembling a tear tried to form in his eyes, but he of course didn't let it.

"I missed you," he whispered. Killua didn't hear.

Illumi didn't want him to.

* * *

Illumi sat on the dungeon floor waiting for Kalluto to finish training. He was far more different than Alluka, far stronger, more stealthier, and even weirder. 

Weirder, bordering on the fact he wears effeminate outfits. But then again it does run in the family after all. Who was he to blame for his brother wearing female kimonos? Oh right, his mother of course. Damn mother for being so twisted.

"You done watching me hardly break a sweat? Mother's waiting for me to try on her new Victorian gown."

Illumi merely turned his head to face the ceiling, staring at it. 

"Come back for training tomorrow, same time"

Kalluto moved to the door. 

"Thank you for the training" 

He bowed then made his exit.

_This is what Alluka should have been like._

He still blamed himself for his sister's death. Not that he could have prevented it. He was a bringer of death, an assassin if you may. He understands that very concept, _if I leave you to die and you do not, then it is only your luck_. 

Alluka was never lucky to begin with. 

Her luck to be born weak and be spoiled. 

Her luck to be born into the Zaoldyeck clan. 

Her luck to hate accepting her fate. 

Her luck to die.

Illumi groaned and brought his hands to his face.

* * *

Taken with permission from AngelofElements, sequel to 'Younger Years'. 

True, facts state that the Zaoldyeck family had 5 sons, but AngelfElements's fic had Alluto be a girl so I'm sticking with it!

Don't worry Killua will be popping out soon enough :3

Sorry for the short chappy, will update longer ones soon.


	2. Let's Read

He liked to read.

Sure, Illumi does research in advance about his victims, how else could he kill them off without having the situation turn complicated? He liked to see the grin of his opponent's face slide into shocked expressions when he revealed to them that their fighting strategies were nothing compared to him. To his victims he was invincible. 

To them he was the god who was to take their souls back.

To them he was that fucking bastard who ended their leisurely sinful lives.

Yes Illumi researches on his victims especially if the mission was not urgent. He would take his time thinking of ways to make his battles interesting and still end as the victor. 

But he also liked to read for leisure.

Illumi walked towards the family library where he was pretty sure no one would disturb him.

Their library was about the size of four Zaoldyeck dungeons put together. It was filled with ancient dusty books that contained information, fighting strategies, and about various kinds of poisons. But there were other books too, books that were_ meant_ for leisure. 

He was certain that other members of the family would not be interrupting him. Not even the information freak Milluki, _especially_ Milluki. The hog could get all the information he wanted from his precious internet. 

_He probably even has a bathroom and kitchen installed in his room so he would not have to walk around the mansion and lose weight. Hell he could even be sitting on a toilet in front of his computers so he will not have to move at all!_

Not that he disliked Milluki of course. Milluki was a great source of information for him, that and he was not to be taken lightly, Milluki could kill. But his constant inactiveness makes him weaker than his potential. 

Milluki could have been as strong as him and he could have made an adequate sparring partner. Problem was his brother was addicted to things that interests him, and the 'things that interests him' did not contain 'Doing missions' and 'Loosing weight' in his brother's dictionary.

Illumi shook his head. He did not want to think about his hog-of-a-brother all day, what he wanted to do now is to read a book and enjoy his time reading.

He decided to pick 'The Ambitious Guest' by Nathaniel Hawthorne and sat on the 17th century couch under the pristine windows of the library.

Fifteen minutes later and half-way into reading one of the library double doors squeaked open and white hair poked inside. 

Dark blue eyes scanned around as if scouting the area before a whole entity entered the room. Seemingly to not notice the dark haired man. And from his angle he doubted Killua could see him anyway. Illumi only sensed him by checking the aura. _Killua still can't use nen yet_. He reminded himself. 

For the past two months they had been avoiding each other it seems. If they were in a room together Killua would either find a scheme to disappear inconspicuously or they would just ignore each other.

_But why is he in the library?_ Brushing all other thoughts aside.

Illumi decided to play rock and ignore his sibling.

"Now why am I here again?" Killua asked himself.

_Why indeed_. Illumi echoed in his head.

Then turning to the shelf Illumi picked earlier he scanned the books and murmured "Where the hell is that book I bought a week ago. I'm sure I placed it here"

Having his unfathomably sharp ears hear what his brother said Illumi quickly tuned over the book and sure enough on the back was written on the cover very messily in red marker 'KILLUA'S PROPERTY'.

Illumi gulped and his eyes widened.

* * *

Now I ran out of ideas, so I stop here. When I get my humor recharged I shall post again!

I will slowly reveal the past and the current problems so the fic could stand alone. But you should read 'Younger Years' I recommend it!

Ideas are welcome, what scenes would you like? Kitchen? Mission? Milluki being annoyed by the main characters or etc?

I'll post ASAP jya 


	3. Re runins

"Hand over my book"

_Busted.._

"Excuse me?" He hoped playing dumb would get him off the hook. Or nails rather.

"I said hand over my book, bitch"

_I did not just hear that_

"Would you kindly repeat what you just said." Illumi was slightly offended, but he did not show it.

Killua's eyes remained hard. "I said hand over my fucki-"

Slap.

Killua's face had turned to his left as the impact from his brother's backhand connected with his right cheek. Illumi stood up and moved so fast that he did not see it coming. 

Without turning his head his pupils, remaining cold, fixed their gaze on Illumi.

"Here is, and may I quote you, your 'fucking' book back." Illumi dropped the book on the couch he was sitting on only moments ago and walked away from Killua. He only stopped ten feet from brother to whisper "Those years that you weren't around hurt me too." Loud enough for Killua to hear before finally striding out the door. 

He was displeased. 

Those time Killua was away had taught him to be cold, that much was expected. It had took his innocence no doubt, but with it was the blow that Killua had lost all respect and attachment to him that unsettled him the most.

He was crestfallen for his brother to have been exposed o such a world at a young age. He was barely a teenager after all.

And of course he was hurt. 

His brother had just cursed in front of him. At him. It did not hurt as much as the day his brother returned, when Killua merely brushed past him without properly greeting him. Hell no, it just added to his previous hurt. He felt the ache become stronger.

"Illumi! How could you just walk past me without greeting me!" Kikyou all but screeched at Illumi which snapped him out of his stupor and made him turn around to see his mother glaring at him.

"I'm sorry mother" He apologized "I have been thinking about the book I read earlier, it has quite distracted me a bit, please forgive me" he bowed to her.

_You sneaky bastard_ he thought to himself. 

"All right, just don't do it again." And off she went to whatever errand she was going to.

_Well that was easy_

He then continued walking to his room. He treaded towards his duvet that was surrounded by two layers of curtains, the inner layer being made of pure black silk and the outer one made of thick synthetic material printed with some eerie images. Another one of his mother's weird taste.

She actually had this in _her_ room previously, but she soon got bored and forced Illumi to place it over his bed instead, unwilling to part with the one-of-a-kind material. 

And so Illumi, being too lazy to bother arguing against his mother, let her did as she wanted. It was not as if anyone random would come in to his room to see it anyway, that and it could not hurt him in any possible way(unless you consider suffocation via curtains), if any it even added to his protection somehow.

That somehow being that if the curtains were moved it would make a very loud noise that can effortlessly wake him if anyone were to intrude in his sleep.

He threw himself over his bed and stared at the ceiling that has once again become his best friend. The best friend that won't talk back at him, complain to him and just listen to him. The ceiling that, if threatened, would not cower in fear or retaliate (I'm being sarcastically comical here so just bear with me and laugh. I mean come on, Illumi talking to a ceiling? Okay sorry my bad XD) 

He though about what has transpired only minutes ago in the library. He suddenly sat up when a disturbing thought came to him.

_Did he just call me (a guy )a bitch?_

* * *

Well I hope that was long enough and yeah, the icebreaker was intersting. Sorry for the many parentheses. Will update soon. Bye

Logging off

- Jien


	4. What time?

Illumi was surprised the next day when, instead of Kalluto, Milluki walked into the training dungeon.

"Grandfather wants to talk to you."

Illumi merely stared at Milluki with his infamous distant eyes. He liked doing this to Milluki, it creeped the hell out of his brother when he stares blankly and stand as still as a statue without any response. He found this out years ago and still liked to scare his brother shitless whenever he had the chance. It was..an amusing way to pass time and flaunt his superiority at his sibling.

_So when did he have time to get off his wired boxes?(computer)_

He was satisfied enough when he saw Milluki, though not showing any expression of fear in his face, slightly trembled around the kneecaps through his peripheral vision before walking past his brother murmuring slightly the word "piggy" and leaving Milluki in the dungeon glued to the spot.

Illumi was quite fond of his grandfather. Though the same could not be accurately said about his grandfather's affection for him, it seems as though among his siblings and him the old man actually favored Killua the most but that was to be expected as he was the heir. The old man was an easy-going person, very much like his brother used to be. The only time he would 'look' serious is when he was facing his opponents.

Fear. The only reason he would mask his enjoyment with a determined face was to make sure his enemies feared him. He especially liked to end his battles with his match cowering in fear and begging. Such was the sadist his grandfather truly was because behind that mask of seriousness is an undeniable glee even he could not understand. 

"You requested my presence." Illumi addressed to his grandfather as he entered the older male's room. His grandfather sat cross-legged on the featherbed in the center of the room.

"Take a seat Illumi," His grandfather said indicating to the pile of pillows beside the bed.

Seated, Illumi waited for his grandfather to begin the conversation. Staring at his grandfather's eyes like he did Milluki earlier.

His grandfather merely chuckled lightly. "Staring at me won't make me speak faster young'un. Is it because you do not like spending time with a family member?"

Illumi pondered about what Zeno said before mumbling his reply, "Of course not" and turning his eyes once again to face the wall, his second best friend. "I am supposed to be training Kalluto at this time, why am I summoned?"

"My, it sounded as if you hate being called on." The old man smiled. "But let us not stray from purpose to mindless chatter!"

_Who is being the beat-around-the-bush person here anyway?_

"From now on you are to stop training Kalluto." The old man exclaimed.

_What? I don't think I heard that right.  
_

"Come again?"

"Kalluto will be training under Killua from now on."

_Oh…the hell??_

"And that leaves me with?"

"You, Illumi, will be taking on assassination assignments again," Zeno said as if killing sprees were nothing at all but a hobby. Then again, it was not as if their family had much care for morality.

"Do you think they can handle it? I mean Killua's barely eleven"

"Is this about Killua?"

Illumi stuttered for a bit before answering, "No it's about Kalluto." 

"Killua took on the Celestial Tower didn't he? I am sure he's strong enough to train Kalluto"

"No, that's not the point. He is too carefree to take things seriously. I suspect that instead of training they'd engaged in playing instead."

"Is that it? Kalluto is still young and has all the time to play while his big brother goes do missions so I do not think of that as a bad point. And besides, a child should learn to have fun too" 

"That and.."

"And?"

"Mother's fashion sense."

The resulting guffaw could be heard two rooms away.

* * *

Will be updating soon.

Logging off, - Jien 


	5. Turn Around

He did not know if having Killua train Kalluto was either a good turn of events or a bad omen

To look on the positive he could go back to business again. Not that Kalluto was a bad trainee of course but everyday routine can get boring. That and he can go out enjoy his freedom.

On the other side of the scale he was not sure if he can leave Kalluto with Killua alone. Killua was a free spirit and damned if his mother did not weep the loss of her 'cross-dressing doll' if ever Kalluto becomes like Killua.

He did not even want to_ think_ of the possibility that Killua might influence Kalluto to hate him.

"You have a mission," his mother said offhandedly while he was eating his luncheon.

It was only the two of them in the dining hall.

"So soon?"

"It is urgent," His mother informed him "And the reward is a nice pittance" pittance meaning around 12 billion in currency.

Then she went on to give him the name and location handing him a piece of paper with the rest of the information also stating that he was 'wanted for apparent reasons' because he had been stalking the proprietor's daughter. He would not go away and was obsessed going as far as to send lewd letters and videos.

The offender was stubborn, persisting even when bribed or threatened. Illumi's job was to dispose of the deuce and make sure no evidence is left nor is the body ever to be found.

A simple task really, all he needs to do is shave and skin the person. Mince the parts in different places and burn them in a far away forest. Preferable at their volcano as no stranger would ever trespass. Better yet, he could knock out the hoodlum and bring him back home for Kalluto to practice.

Oh, wait. Kalluto's not his apprentice anymore.

Illumi sighed and made his way towards the mansion's exit.

The man was a wimp.

It was not even five hours and he already had the bastard panting and sweating.

God, even Alluka would have lasted longer. Well actually, he was not sure about that speculation but this victim was definitely weaker than he was. Which made him wonder why a high payment was offered for the person's head if he wasn't even worth a second-class assassin's sweat.

Then his opponent grinned.

"Sure was a snap to lure you here"

_What?_

"You must have been wondering why Mr. Bronzeluck would send such a large amount for my bounty when I wasn't even worth your two-minutes."

"Get to the point" Illumi said in his usual dispassionate tone, not showing his slight irritation.

His enemy smirked even wider. "You should know by now that this is a trap. Didn't the thought occur to you why I, who shouldn't have the slightest notion that I was to be assassinated, anticipated you?"

He never thought about it. He just assumed that his adversary had taken his proprietor's threat seriously and suspected his arrival.

"There was no daughter, there was no stalker either. I am only here under Mr. Bronzeluck's order to sustain you until the bomb will go off. In short this is a suicide attempt to kill off the Zaoldyeck clan members one by one!"

WHAT?!

Sure he was smart but he thought that his parents would have checked out the information first before sending him. Oh right, it was _urgent. _And normally in urgent missions they'd be too much in a hurry to enjoy killing people rather than assuring that it was not a fluke, and even if it was a Zaoldyeck could take on things on his own, they were top class after all.

"You are too late, the bomb will set off in 2 minutes and the whole building will collapse into a flaming inferno and we'll be going to hell together afte-!"

The bastard could no longer say anything as needles shot through the mid section of his body from the center of his forehead forming a line down to his crotch. The needles continued to penetrate and went past his body that only stopped when they hit and stuck to the wall.

With his right index finger's nail Illumi sliced through the holes of his enemy's body in one quick stroke and the two halves of the body dropped to the ground.

"You can go to hell alone, I'll pass"

And with that Illumi walked towards the exit. Before he could reach the double door the whole building exploded.

* * *

That was more words than my usual.

Will update soon.

To Azriell, my first and only reviewer. I thank you very much for reviewing! Now I know that my story is somehow appreciated though this doesn't really affect my posting XD

Really now, even if nobody reviewed I'd still post because I wanted to. Because it's a hobby. I'm not like those people who goes "If nobody reviews I won't post hahah!!" They annoy me. I am vain too but that's just being...demanding and spoiled. However, I appreciate reviews too. I need to be loved because I'm human. So thanks.

Logging off - Jien


	6. Let Us Bleed

Illumi stepped through the Zaoldyeck mansion's front door.

There was a storm outside. Quite fitting to the state Illumi was in if you were looking at a horror movie.

His body was covered in his own dried blood. Parts of what used to be his dazzling crowning glory were burned, frizzy and still smelled of smoke. His attire from the waist up was irrecoverable. But his face remained indifferent.

"Oh my baby what happened to you!" Kikyou screeched.

Illumi did not reply. He could not reply. It was physically impossible to do so when majority of the soft muscles on his neck were burned off.

His lower left jaw had stopped bleeding but the damage was evident. The skin was gone and the muscles were visibly pulsing. His right forearm was burned to the elbow, most probably from covering his eyes from being damaged. The marring of his jaw reached down going through his throat towards his abdomen where the damage was not as severe but painful still.

He looked like a walking corpse.

_Which I would become soon if nobody helps me._

It was in everyone's mind how he even managed to push through the Gates of Trial.

Right now standing in front of him was his mother who was tailed by Kalluto.

Yet the last thing he saw before he fainted was -

_Killua.._

- I did not just write gore - I did not just write gore - I did not just write gore - I did not just write gore -

When Illumi came to his throat hurt as if huge scraps of metal were shoved down his esophagus.

_I ..fainted._

"You're awake"

Illumi turned his head to the doorway of his room. Which was impossible so he settled to wait for the speaker to come to view, at least at his peripheral vision.

His horrifying curtains were drawn away and exposed his whole bed to the late morning sun. His silk black sheets had been changed to…white linen. Ewww. He felt as if he were in a hospital when the ceiling above was clearly the very same best friend he easily recognized to be the one inside his room. That much he was positive of. His mother must've changed the bedding to spare damaging his expensive silk.

_How thoughtful. _Illumi thought sarcastically.

He could not move his right arm. His left one however, can seem to allocate though accompanied with slight pain. He moved the hand to his face.

_Thank god, I am not blind._

His guest became visible.

_Killua._

"You know, I didn't want to do this. But it was father's orders so just shut up and let me do his fast so I can get away soon."

_I don't see that as a problem as I cannot talk! _Illumi thought aggressively.

"You were out for two days. Kalluto is being trained under Mom now if you were wondering. Just so you're not worried about him." Killua said as he begun to unwrap Illumi's bandages.

_I was not worrying about that. I am more worried about why the hell you're the one sent to care for me. And about Kalluto training with mother, good heavens Mother finally has her doll back!_

He did not want Killua to train Kalluto in the first place really. He just continued staring remotely at the ceiling.

Killua started to place ointment on Illumi.

He winced. The great assassin, first son of Silva Zaoldyeck, feared death bringer, and the list goes on – winced. The world is going to have a field day with this.

Killua paused. His eyes suddenly turned catty as if he had seen a mountain of Truffles Chocolate.

He rubbed the spot again.

Illumi's body once again gave a slight jerk.

Killua gave a slight snigger before patting the place with his fingers once more.

Illumi clenched his teeth.

So this is how his brother wanted his revenge for abandoning him. Illumi the assassin, died from being poked in the chest three times. How noble.

"Stop it Killua" their grandfather's voice sounded.

Killua stopped dead on and looked as if caught red handed. Which he was.

"Waaa o-o –jiisan!" Killua yelped "I was doing my job"

_No, you were stabbing me in the ribs you.._ Illumi stopped the though before he could lose control of his vocabulary.

"I saw what you were doing. Now run along and I'll finish your task for you."

"Ah. Yes grandpa!" Killua squeaked before scurrying off.

"Haha! That little tadpole really knows how to have fun."

Then he poked at Illumi's ribs making him jerk again. "Doesn't he Illumi?"

_When I recover I shall kill both of you and run away to the other side of the world!!_ Illumi thought threateningly.

* * *

Killua was having fun. And I hope that what I did was not gorish enough to creep you out. I hang out with a lot of gore fans '-shivers-' poor me.

My chapters just become longer and longer XD I realize writing can be a great stress relief. Will update soon.

Thanks for the review Rayne, I'm sure I try to make the story more on the humor side But angst is needed.


	7. Lucky 7? What Luck?

It has been a week since the explosion.

As expected the overprotective Zaoldyeck parents went out of their ways to exterminate Mr. Bronzeluck along with all his followers and relatives within second degree. True there were others out there who wanted to get rid of the Zaoldyeck, yet most of these were petty and impersonal.

To have to see their first born and promising son halfway near death was not as indigestible to them as it would to just any other parents. Never underestimate a Zaoldyeck to be freaked out by blood and burns.

Nevertheless, the reputation and pride of the Zaoldyeck clan could have been tainted by the recent events and so to exonerate their name it was only obligation that they retaliate and prove that no other Mr. or Ms. Bronzeluck would not rise against the Zaoldyeck ever again.

And within that week Illumi's body was slowly returning to its former composure. He never thought that a member of their family was a healer type.

Sure, he could not be happier to know that another nen ability of this person could contribute to healing.

_Never thought it possible really. _

If he were to guess he would probably be wrong too. But to think deductively it was the only possible person really.

His mother with her 'femininity' would have most likely been the perfect candidate. None of his sibling, aside from Milluki, knew a thing about nen. Milluki, he doubted, would most probably leave him for dead than to heal him. That and the hog cannot even use nen properly, not that he was sure about that. His father was likely too since he usually killed the opponent off too fast to get injured, meaning no opportunity to see the healing in action.

But his parent were away getting his 'revenge' so he'd never know. That left him with his grandparents and great-great-grandfather Maha.

His grandmother was away somewhere around he world. Maha, which theory he did not doubt, would most likely not care about him. So that left him with his grandfather of course

His grandfather's famous Dragon techniques and the talisman with the kanji 'a kill a day' could be quite misleading. One would expect that most of what his grandfather knew about was to kill

Still, it is only a fool who would go to war and not expect to get injured. That being said it is only common sense that any fighter should learn to heal with nen, either that or bring his own medic pack.

A knock on the door interrupted Illumi from his train of thoughts.

"I'm here to change your bandages," Killua whispered from the door.

Illumi let out a barely audible 'Hn' before ignoring his brother completely.

The 'poking incident' had never been mentioned nor reenacted since that day. Illumi was not sure why the atmosphere once again returned to hostile but as always he let fate do her job. He was too lazy to ask Killua why he became so..blithe all of the sudden then the very next day went back to relation – 0 (zero), possibly negative even.

_Could it be that his severe injury has somehow sparked untouched emotions in Killua to cause such reactions?_ He asked the ceiling.

As usual the ceiling offered no reply to the question he threw at it.

He did not want to ask Killua, he _could not_ ask Killua. His ability to speak was still questionable; his muscles have recuperated a lot and at best he could probably speak short commands. But it still hurt as hell and he would rather have fun watching people getting hysterical and argue about what he was trying to say than spare them his sadism.

Yet he was still curious.

Killua, by some unknown force broke the perfect blanket of silence in the room. "Illumi I.."

Illumi stared at him. Even if he could not speak he could now at least move his neck.

"I'm sorry for poking you and I would be good if you kept this a secret from the other family members" his was looking to the side, a sign that signified he did not like putting aside his pride to apologize.

Illumi continued staring. Signaling for Killua to explain and continue. It seemed as if during the whole week Killua managed to score eighty-six percent correct guesses on what Illumi was trying to say. Far better than the other's average of Illumi-body language which was around forty percent and below, not that he was counting..

Okay so he was counting, what is a guy to do when stuck to a bed for a whole week. It is bound to get boring so he settled for an internal game for his own personal amusement.

He was a sadist after all.

"Not that I care or anything-" Killua continued.

_Of course you care, why else would you ask me to forget about you being bratty!_

"But starting tomorrow I'm back to training Kalluto again, and he might think of me as a bad influence. I like the kid, I won't let him go through what I did with you."

_I'm a bad influence?? Where is this coming from??_

_And now it's my fault if he doesn't respect you?? Wait, Zaoldyeck, what is this about!!_

"I want him to respect me as his big brother and as a Zaoldyeck."

Killua finished wrapping up Illumi. Tying the knot tighter than needed, making Illumi flinch a bit. "Stay out of Kalluto's life" Killua muttered before leaving hastily.

The next day it was his grandfather who came to change his bandages.

* * *

Sorry for being tardy with updating, I actually haven't written the next chapter yet for the same reason that my (bitch/pig of a) sister hogged the pc for 14 hours yesterday. Will try to update in 2 days or so.

Thanks for the reviews!

Logging off -Jien


	8. Cue Ball

Weeks have passed and Illumi has heard no news of any of his siblings.

In true Zaoldyeck fashion, his grandfather had left him to take care of himself after he was sure that the more critical wounds would not leave scars.

Leaving a Zaoldyeck to his own devices is a sign of trust. A trust that even Illumi could not refuse his parents. To trust that he can be independent as any Zaoldyeck should, even if he had failed his mission.

Not that there was any mission to begin with. It was unforeseen that his mission could have tuned out as it had. It had sounded bona fide after all.

Illumi could walk.

Of course he could walk, how else could he have gotten back to the mansion if he had not used his legs? It was his trauma to the neck and chest that had prevented him from moving the past weeks. Now that his wounds were not as grave and he was certain they would not reopen in light circumstances Illumi decided to take a walk around the mansion.

Not that he was bored of his room of course. His favored ceiling and walls gave him all the attention he needed. (Note the sarcasm)

He passed a dungeon door. Hearing the continuous thumping and crashing sounds coming from the room, it was obvious Killua and Kalluto were sparring inside. It crossed his mind to merely pass by unnoticed, as Killua had demanded of him but even in his state he could not let Killua order him around.

He entered the room and sat on the cold dungeon floor aside the door.

The two pre-teens must have noticed his presence and most likely ignored him as no fighter must be distracted from his own battle.

_A true fighter, unlike Alluka_. Illumi thought with remorse.

He could still remember the time he sparred with Alluka. The girl was weak, his _sister_ was weak. He remembered how much he had to hold back while he was training her. Only months after that they had set out on her first solo mission.

Or rather, of what should have been a solo mission.

Illumi had been obligated by Kikyou to accompany Alluka in her mission in the least. What her demand was, in reality, a protest against his father's wish. She had wanted Illumi to finish Alluka's mission _for_ her, not with her.

She did not give Alluka her Zaoldyeck trust. She _knew_ Alluka was different from her other children. Yet his father could not accept that one of his children has been imperfect.

Unacceptable

It was a blow to his father's pride, his pride as a Zaoldyeck to have produced a weakling. Therefore he sent Alluka on a mission. To kill or be killed, as both outcomes would still somehow salvage his pride.

Had Alluka lived he could say that she had lived up to his expectations and all doubts be diminished. Had she died instead then he could boast the fact that one of his children had died in battle. In glory.

To Illumi there was no such thing as glory anymore.

He liked bloodshed then, as he still does now. But what had happened to Alluka had not been glory. She had been a pawn, a disposable pawn that his father had used so that he can regain the pride of having her to begin with.

What pinched his heart harder was the fact that Killua was separated from him without valid reason. He never understood the purpose of sending Killua away when he was so strong. Sure he had grown attached to the child, but what was it that made their parents decide? Is it another way of proving that they were just pawns to them? Was he really that bad an influence over Killua?

He snapped out of his nostalgia when a pair of powerful legs struck the wall inches from his face and the owner of said legs used the wall as a counterweight to spring back towards his opponent.

_They are strong_. Illumi thought with satisfaction.

To have done what Killua had just done to the wall one must have a quick mind and strong body to follow through. In addition, to be able to block him just as Kalluto had did would have taken good reflex.

Illumi continued watching the two practice. And two hours later they had finished their spar with Killua as the victor, but Kalluto's potential was something to be acknowledged also.

They are both strong specimens and would have given Alluka a run for her pride. Then he remembered it was rude to think of the deceased in such ways.

"Big brother, how are you feeling today?" Kalluto inquired

For a moment, Illumi had thought it was Alluka who had asked the question. He blinked twice before stating that he was feeling better.

"Okay that's enough politeness for today" Killua inserted "Come on Kalluto let's go hit the showers"

And after a polite 'have a good day' from Kalluto Killua literally dragged the youngest Zaoldyeck off to somewhere else.

Illumi glanced up to see his brothers leave. He gave a soft sigh before standing up and continuing his walk, this time heading back to his room.

And with a sudden stop another realization came to him. They're taking a shower _together_??

* * *

If it's okay with everyone this story will be turning a bit for what others call 'squick' or slightly mature. Of course if I get a review with good enough reason that they don't _want_ slight mature then I'll change the whole chaper and post the alternative in AFF.N (yes it's incest)

Here's a little trivia of what I do. I'm a very vain person and I admit it. I am so vain that whenever I get a message from FF.N stating that one of my stories was put on someone's alert list or if I receive a review I move them to a folder in my aol mail I named 'vanity'. Most probably so I could stare at them and brag and keep my ego floating in ecstacy. I love savoring my confidence.

Logging off -Jien


	9. Getting Lower

He did not just think of it. Moreover, he certainly would not believe it!

But taking a shower _must_ be an innocent act. It _had_ to be. Then he remembered of the way Killua acted after he got back from Celestial Tower, shattering his entire notion that Killua could even still be innocent.

He quickly ran to Milluki's room.

He slammed the door open startling Milluki in the process. Illumi kept his expression blank and stared at Milluki's room.

_So he doesn't have a toilet for a seat after all._

Then moved his gaze to Milluki. Staring at Milluki in the faced for what seemed like forever when it had been only 30 seconds.

"Wh-what do you want!" Milluki squeaked.

Illumi continued staring at Milluki for a few more moments to scare the kid before asking "You have cameras installed in the master bathroom?" It hurts his throat a bit to talk, but it was bearable. More on the 'itches and needles' kind of pain.

"Wha- How did you?"

"I was asking if you did," Illumi spared his brother the explanation. "But your reaction says enough that you do. Now show me what is happening in there."

"You know I do not like sharing what's mine."

"You don't and I'll tell father. Better yet I'll tell mother."

"W-Was that a threat?"

"No it's a promise."

Milluki quickly opened a program and typed some password that opened a screen showing the bathroom with the large bathtub the size of a small swimming pool.

"So why did you put it in the bathroom. Incest interests you that much?"

"No, the maids use it at midnight." The thought of incest making him nauseous.

"Pervert"

"Am not, I'm just obsessively interested"

"That's the same thing"

"Whatever"

They continued staring at the screen until the two boys entered the bathroom.

"So I'm into incest huh?" Milluki retorted

"Shut up and don't watch if you're not interested," Illumi warned

"Oh I'm interested. I'm interested at the fact that I never knew_ you_ were into incest. That and you're using my Beaux."

"Your _Beaux_?"

"My computer's name"

Trust his brother to think of the computer as 'beautiful' so much as to give it a name.

"You _are_ obsessed"

"You know in all our years as brothers today is the day we break our record for most exchanged words"

"Shut up" Illumi said as he continued watching the screen. His voice becoming a little raspy.

So far nothing interesting has happened aside from them splashing some water around. Quite boring really.

Until he saw Killua swim over to Kalluto and the screen could not clearly catch what was going on.

_Damn you Milluki, why did you place your camera so far away!!_

"Since you look so interested I'll tell you that the camera has a zoom in option."

Milluki proceeded to teach him how to fix the zoom. He was unable to fix the angle as the camera was hidden and fixed to a place. Realistically it was only proper since if the camera moved then they would have been caught. But he could have inserted a second camera somewhere else!!

"Look, I am not interested in what you're looking at so I'm leaving now okay?"

"You have something else to do aside from your computer? Never thought it possible"

"I'm going to have a massive lunch"

_As expected_. Illumi mused and did not grace Milluki with a response.

He trusted Milluki to keep his recent actions a secret as much as Milluki trusted him to keep his voyeurism of the staff from their parents. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

He zoomed the camera more. The image became slightly blurred but he can still tell them apart. Mostly due to their hair.

What he saw made him want to slap Killua five times harder than he did at the library.

Killua was kissing Kalluto's jaw line and his hand was doing God-knows-what under the water.

When Killua had said he liked the kid. Illumi now knew the true potency of what he meant.

* * *

Not sure if that was good enough. Rayne gave me the 'go ahead' and no one else objected so I'm posting.

Criticism is welcome and I will update soon.

Logging off - Jien

* * *


	10. Ten Square

Illumi turned off the monitor.

Not that he wanted to give them privacy of course. His morals have been twisted ages ago for that. He just was not sure how he could control himself if he had continued watching.

At the moment he wanted to smash the screen. It was only training of self-restraint that had rescued Milluki's screen from being shattered to bits. Illumi was aware that he did not own Beaux.

Therefore, he cannot destroy Beaux.

Not that he cared really. He did not want, however, to spend a cent for Milluki.

He was on his way out that Milluki returned.

_He eats fast._

"You did not break any of my stuff did you?" Milluki inquired.

"No"

"Too bad" Milluki said. "I was hoping to get new ones"

_Not on my account._

Illumi headed straight for the library.

He needed to collect himself. Damn it, he needed to calm down.

What had transpired he was not certain. Was Killua that much of a pedophile? Was that what Killua had learned while he was away? Was this Killua's true intentions or revenge? Where had Killua learned to be incestuous? When? So many questions had flooded his head. None of them he could answer.

He could not answer them.

He flopped onto the sofa. The very same sofa where he had slapped Killua only weeks ago.

He noticed that there were pieces of paper on the floor and some on the sofa.

It is annoying that the maids do not clean where they assume no one goes. Lazy bitches.

Upon closer inspection it was not actually just any pieces of paper. It was shreds. Shreds and pieces. It was the book he had 'borrowed' from Killua.

It seemed that Killua had ripped the book up right after their incident. The tear on the pieces were worn and slightly yellowed.

Illumi wondered what had made Killua did that. No, he knew what did. He just did not know why.

Illumi stood up and slowly walked back to his room.

He was curious. He wanted to know why Killua was acting like this. Sure, Kalluto was attractive. But there were others out there who were attractive too. More beautiful. More sophisticated.

Like him.

God, he was jealous.

Then Illumi did what he had not done in years.

He buried his face into the pillow and screamed.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. Summer classes are coming up (I did not fail anything, it's a requirement for the course to take sumer requiem) so I have less time for obligations over here. But fear not I shall update whenever possible! (determined face)

To Rayne, I might insert him but this story is more focused on the Zaoldyeck family and the timeline is _before_ Killua met Gon. But I'll think of a way.


	11. One Night One

Illumi could not sleep.

He laid on his bed for what had seemed to him to be six hours straight without sleep. It was already 9 pm. Though it was too early for him to sleep he just did not feel like going out for the day, or night rather.

Time seemed to pass too slowly for Illumi. Agonizingly crawling at a snails pace.

_Knock knock_

Illumi was puzzled. It was rare that someone disturb him in the middle of the night. The last time it happened was a few years ago when Killua-

Illumi killed the thought on the spot. He did not _want_ to think about those nights Killua disturbed him.

Another knock sounded on the door.

"Intrude"

He expected his mother, but she would have just sent someone from the staff to summon him as would all the other older members of his family. In this reasoning Kalluto's entrance should not have surprised him at all. But it did.

Of course, with the thick curtains hanging around his bed he could not see Kalluto at all. But he could sense him, that much is given.

Kalluto stepped inside his room and stood a good two feet away from Illumi's bed.

"Yes Kalluto?"

With the curtain shielding him, he could not see Kalluto's expression clearly. He expected it to be blank much like his own. As expected from his family's status.

"Brother" Kalluto started "May I spend the night with you?"

Illumi was taken aback. He was reminded once again of Killua's younger years. The kid was an insomniac then.

"What about-" _What about Killua?_ Illumi almost blurted out in spite. Then he calmed himself a bit and changed his tone. He did not want to get caught seeing them. "Aren't you too old for this?"

"I was wondering what it would be like with you"

_Great,_ Illumi thought sarcastically. _Now even Kalluto's innocence is down the drain too. Oh Killua what is it you will do next? Kill Mike?_

Illumi should have been shocked. He knew he should be. Somehow, he just felt animosity towards the current situation. He felt..betrayed. It was a paradox on its own that just a moment ago he told Kalluto he was 'too old' when now he was thinking 'too young'.

"So you have done it with Killua I presume?"

"Only halfway. He did not want to finish, so I was thinking that maybe you could teach me the rest."

"What do you think this is! A plaything to you? Don't you have any respect for yourself at all?"

"There is no such thing as respect in Zaoldyeck but vanity and fear"

What Kalluto said was true. That itself was taught to them even before they could walk. They were trained to disregard life, forget about morality. The only reason one should respect another is in fear, power and vanity. But somehow Killua had remained innocent then. Well, except until now.

"This is different"

"Same rules apply everywhere. I am not a child anymore"

Illumi was quiet. What purpose will it serve him? Furthermore why didn't Killua finish their fornication?

"Get out of my room" Illumi said in a defeated tone. "Go to Killua"

As the door closed, Illumi hugged his pillow tighter, had the pillow been a human body - regardless of what strength it possessed - it would have suffocated.

He felt broken. So broken that even the aftershock of his brother's confession could not intrigue him at the moment.

'All things seem a heavier burden when you are tired at night.' He remembered, as said by one of his servants when he was a young child. He did not know him long, he was only there to take care of him and teach him when his guardians were not around.

_Not that he was important._

Remembering what his former teacher said he silently cried himself sleep.

"Illumi dear, you have eye bags" his mother said the next morning at their breakfast table.

It was only the three on them there. His mother, his grandfather and himself.

"It's nothing"

"Hoho, 'nothing' said the little shrimp! You have a nightlife don't you?" His grandfather interjected "I can see I now, Illumi sneaking out at night to meet some girls hahaha!!"

"Is that true Illumi?"

"Of course not mother. I merely had an insomnia moment"

"Oh good. You know I have a collection of girls waiting in my matchmaking list"

Uncertain if it was the fact his mother had a matchmaking list or that he did not have any intentions for girls much. Illumi flinched.

"And I have some concealer here." Kikyou continued, "Please put someone, I would not want to see my son walking around looking like a walking, murdering zombie."

_Mother, I _**am**_ a walking, murdering zombie_. Illumi thought with irony.

Illumi kept quiet as Kikyou applied makeup to his face. He got his vanity from his mother after all.

Illumi strolled out of the dining hall and was about to move on when he heard his mother from the room yell.

"Take a sauna dear, it'll help you relax and get rid of the dark lines under your eyes!!"

Illumi shivered. Maybe a sauna would be a good thing. He was feeling chilled to the bone at the moment.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I did say I'll be busier. And O'zine fest is coming up! Not that anyone cares but I'll be cosplaying Rukia :3

The chapter was one and onehalf chappies put together after a brain-whacking time in front of my pc.

Logging off -Jien


	12. Extra Oneshot

"Let's burn it off when he's not looking!"

Illumi's ears perked up when he heard Killua's voice around the corner. Thinking fast he silently hid himself inside the shadows.

"But Killua, wouldn't that hurt him?"

"Exactly!" Killua's voice echoed with excitement.

The first thing that came to Illumi's mind was that, one - they were planning some mischief. Two - they want to hurt someone. And three – what _it_? What were they going to burn?

And the most likely prey was him. The only person he knew Killua would like to hurt could only be him. So being the skilled assassin he was he followed them secretly to know what kind of trap he should anticipate.

He followed them as they passed through Kanaria and towards the front gates. By now Illumi was baffled as to what they had to do with the Gates of Trial if they just wanted to burn some parts off him. Could they want to get some supplies on their own for the preparation of their prank? They could have gotten those from their intendants.

Furthermore, could he have mistaken what he had overheard? Maybe he was not the victim after all.

"Okay, ready?" He heard Killua whisper. Kalluto gave a nod.

"Here we go. Three, two, one"

"GEROUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

Moments later Illumi saw Mike running around with his tail sparking fireworks. Illumi sweat dropped. _So I was not the victim?_

"Okay Killua! Let's target Milluki's penis next! Then Illumi!"

Half an hour later Illumi was found over at York Shin City applying for membership in the Ginei Ryodan.

* * *

Moral lesson: Do NOT live with pyromaniac little brothers if you want an intact flawless body.

My story was draining of humor. So I added an extra shot.

Logging off - Jien


	13. Chapter 1213

Illumi walked towards the Zaoldyeck forest.

He needed somewhere to think. Some place to recalculate things over and figure out what he really wants. What Killua's true intentions were. And spend some time organizing his practically mashed brain.

The sauna was _not_ an option. Sure, he trusted Milluki to respect his privacy, he was far superior than Milluki, that alone was enough.

Of course, he could just smash the accursed camera. But he had a resolve to never, never give Milluki a cent.

The first and last time he did so he had learned his lesson. Milluki was a deceptive little (or big, if you prefer) jerk. He came home from his first mission and was paid enough to enjoy for six years without working. He, being the big brother, decided to share with his only sibling (Killua had not yet been born then). Next day he found out his account amounted to negative and Milluki had spent it all on rare exclusive games.

Illumi shuddered at the memory. Saying that Milluki was a compulsive buyer was an understatement. If ever it was found out he broke anything under Milluki's property he would have to pay for the damage.

Illumi sat down with his back to a tree trunk and he whistled. Within a minute Mike was at his side being petted. Exchanging the tree for Mike he used the dog's belly for his pillow and laid down on the grass.

He gazed at the sky. And like his closest ceiling the sky was silent.

A falcon soared through the sky and dropped something down to Illumi. It was a note from his mother stating that he had a job. This time it was a long-term job and the client was not in a hurry. His job was to kill a wanted criminal. Which was ironic as he does crimes as well.

He was not sure if he had recovered properly still. He could speak a few sentences at a time but it was not likely that he would speak with his victim either way. Now his formerly mangled hand was a totally different issue

It was still under bandages. Even if it could move properly he couldn't attack in his best condition. He might as well take his time with the job.

He decided to train his nen and make Milluki do the research.

He headed back towards the mansion, as he opened the door he ran into Killua. His confusion got the best of him.

"What have you been doing to Kalluto." Illumi said coldly

"I have nothing to say to you" was the reply as Killua tried to walk past Illumi

Anger flared in Illumi and he pinned Killua to the door and closing the door in the process "Damn you!" he hissed at his younger brother "I saw what you were doing to him in the bathroom, what in hell were you thinking!"

Killua, who had his hands pinned above his head in a lewd manner, looked stunned for a moment and grinned

"So when did you have a camera installed in the bathroom?"

"Since never! It was Milluki's. Quit stalling and answer the question" Illumi's calm voice returned

"What do you think we were doing?"

Illumi's training told him to intimidate Killua. So he let his left hand hold up both of his brother's arms and used his burned one to pinch Killua's cheeks at the same time releasing _ten_. As expected, Killua's expression became less cheeky.

"Now tell me Killua. Kalluto said you only went half way. Now kindly tell me why"

Killua's expressions became that of a cornered cat "I..I was giving him a massage..he had cramps on his thigh. Now let me go"

Illumi released him and Killua moved away. Before he could escape Illumi asked him. "Why didn't you finish?"

"Because I can't"

--Part 2 --

Illumi went to Zeno's room.

He knocked twice "Grandfather"

"Come in Illumi" The jolly voice echoed as Illumi opened the door. "And have a seat"

Illumi sat on one of the plush chairs and remained silent.

"Speak" his grandfather said.

"I have a mission soon. Would it be fine with you to heal the rest of my injuries?" Illumi said in his usual detached voice.

Zeno pondered over this for a minute before answering "But promise you will teach Kalluto nen in exchange. I'm too busy working on my new technique to do that."

Illumi thought for moment. If he agreed then Kalluto would revert to being _his_ student, that could cause some issues. Then again, that could be a good thing to get Kalluto away from Killua. But in doing so he could be angering Killua more, which could lead to further aggression between them. The opportunity would be too hard to pass up though since now he has an excuse to drag Kalluto away from Killua.

"It's a deal"

Nine days later Illumi returned to the mansion with his job accomplished.

The first thing he did when he arrived was to go find Killua and Kalluto.

_By this time of day they would be training._

So he checked out the dungeons.

_Empty._

He went to the field and still found no sign of either one. Annoyed he used _en_ to sense where his brothers were.

_Found them._

Illumi opened the double door to their bathroom and saw the two siblings playing splash in the tub. Illumi walked over to them as they paused and looked up at him. He reached down and grabbed Kalluto by the waist then hauled him on his shoulder.

"Sorry. But grandfather has reassigned Kalluto to my care for the time being. If you have any objections you will have to go through me first."

With that he walked out of the bath hall.

Kalluto did not move. His heartbeat was calm.

"Will brother let me dry and dress up first or do you have plans for me in this state?"

"We will begin our training in two hours. Get dressed" Illumi ignored his question

* * *

I've been reading the HXH manga so I didn't have enough time to write. But now that I've finished up to the most recent chapter I hope I'll have enough insiration to write more later.

I glued 12 and 13 together XD Yes, I made Kalluto a green minded kid, Killua' s the same, just that he has more moral.

Anyway, this April5-6 I went to O'zine fest and did commissions (Honestly, I'm a better drawing artist than a writer). I had fun- no sign of HXH cosplayer though, mostly Bleach and Naruto.

Logging off - Jien


	14. Manipulate

Kalluto was a manipulation type. Just like Illumi. Illumi suddenly remembered something mentioned by his only acquaintance outside the Zaoldyeck people that his type meant a 'logical person who advances at his own pace.'

_What_ _an idiot_. Illumi thought of the illogical clown.

Illumi was somewhat relieved since them being of the same type meant he would not have a hard time training Kalluto. It was not unexpected though. Most of the people in their generation had manipulation. Their mother was one, so was he and Milluki. Silva and Zeno was of transformation. So he was guessing that their nen genes came from their mother. He might as well bet that Killua would be of the transformation because of the hair color.

Which made him wonder why Kalluto is beginning his training before Killua. Shouldn't the older ones learn first? He brushed off the thought to be some tradition of the heir thing.

_Too bad Alluka never reached this stage of training, she might have survived-. _Illumi thought with slight remorse.

Shaking his head he continued to lecture Kalluto the basics of nen and how to slowly hone the energy. Normally this would take months so he told Kalluto to be patient with his meditation.

He ended their session for the day after five straight hours of making Kalluto clear his mind.

He wanted to retire early.

"Go and do whatever you want. We meet again tomorrow before lunch."

"Yes brother. May I bother you in my break?"

"Go away." He sighed as he made his way towards the hall leading to his bedroom. He said it in his usual monotonous tone with a strain of tiredness.

"Would you like a massage even if I know only half?'

Illumi straightened up with a twang from the suddenness of Kalluto's words. Blinked once and turned to face Kalluto.

"No, thank you. Find mother, I'm sure she has some quests for you." Even at Kalluto's young age he was sure he had already killed. And that was being at a younger age than when Alluka took her first mission.

"I see. Have a good day then." Kalluto added before running off to their parent's quarters

--meowrmeowrmeowrmeowr--

Illumi was in his usual boring spot on his bed. Lying down, facing the ceiling, thinking mostly of random things to interest himself. At the same time wondering why he kept getting imaged at his room in his current position that can get very cliché, he was going to murder someone soon enough if he doesn't get portrayed in a new light, or location rather. People might think he is a lazy ass who has nothing to do but lie on his bed all day. (A/N: So blame me for running out of creative scenes..)

Then out of the blue a tear formed on his favored curtains _(I did_ not _say favored! I loathe them! _A/N: Yeah, keep saying that_) _and a veined hand sliced through his 'wall' similar to how his family would normally slice out someone's heart.

His first instinct was to grab said hand and prepare to grab any other appendages, which never came, in a death grip.

"What did you teach him!"

Even without identifying the voice the venom in the sentence could very well advertised that it was Killua.

"Why do you want to know?" He was very temped to shoot back 'I have nothing to say to you' as Killua did so earlier.

"Kalluto told me to not disturb him while he _meditates. _Obviously _you_ implemented this rule to keep him the hell away from me!"

"You should be going through it too. If you are under me."

"Like hell I'll let you teach me shit!"

Illumi gripped Killua's forearm tighter. His arms have healed completely over the week he was gone and functions perfectly now thanks to Zeno's help. He could twist Killua's arm and break the wrist, but that would be hard to explain to their parents later. So he settled to cause Killua some more pain and stare at Killua.

Killua growled a little into the treatment of his arm. "Answer the damn question!"

"Do you want me to teach you?" What was he saying? Did he just said that out in a husky voice? (Fan girl screams)

"I don't _need_ you to teach me. Now let me go, I'm gonna quit bothering you now."

Using the same modification Killua used to pierce the curtain he cut off the curtain with his other hand while still holding Killua's arm in the other.

Now with Killua fully in view he tugged on Killua's arm bringing Killua down and crushed their lips together. Killua was too shocked to respond or resist and Illumi took the opportunity to bite on Killua's lower lip causing the younger Zaoldyeck to gasp out in pain. As if on cue Illumi plunged his tongue into Killua's mouth.

Illumi explored every corner of Killua's mouth with desperate intensity, but most notably he seemed to have an affiliation for biting Killua's lips to the point that it bled. (A/N: Talk about sadistic)

Killua seemed to finally re-attach himself to reality before pulling back and punching Illumi right across the huge bed.

Killua's eyes were empty and would have looked frightening to a common person, which Illumi was not.

"Do not ever do that again."

With that said Killua walked out of Illumi's room parallel to how an undead would.

* * *

Is working on next chappie already.

Logging off -Jien


	15. To Hell 15th

Illumi could not explain why he did _that. 'That'_ pertaining to randomly kissing Killua upon being threatened.

He felt like laughing.

True, he should be feeling panic, remorse, guilt and all those agitated feelings a rash person would feel right after doing something careless and bearing consequences. In reality, he was feeling those emotions. He just could not react properly to them. He did not know how to.

Maybe his clown friend had influenced him too much.

He sincerely felt like laughing. He had to cope with the intense emotions going through him, somehow. So he conceded to let out a small giggle and no more.

Trying to rationalize what had happened, he firstly concluded that he did not blame himself. Because he did not regret what he did. He rarely regretted what he did anyway, what is past - is past. He could not change what had transpired already, he had learned while he was younger to accept circumstances and make the best out of them.

But he had to know the reason for what had transpired. Everything has logic behind them.

After pondering over the situation for nearly half an hour or so he decided that it was unresolved sexual tension that pushed him to do what he did. He is not putting the blame on the UST of course. He is merely placing reason behind irrationality.

_I will deal with it tomorrow_, he decided.

--narcissm-narcissm-narcissm—

Illumi just stared at the wall in the dungeon.

Kalluto was meditating and all he had to do was watch. Not as boring as staying in bed all day but he could do with a mission right at the moment. He could train his ten but he did not feel up to doing any training today.

Then Illumi sensed something with his en.

_Killua_

It was so quiet he would not wonder why Kalluto did not sense it, Killua was a trained assassin after all. The best potential Zaoldyeck in their family, as claimed by Zeno. Only if he knew how to hide his nen then he could have been perfect. Illumi stood and told Kalluto to continue.

"I'll be right back"

And with that he exited the room and slowly crept behind Killua.

"What do you want?"

Killua let out a girly shriek out of shock and a split second later landed on his bottom on the cold floor. He glared at Illumi.

"Just checking on Kalluto and making sure you are not teaching him crap." Killua spat out with venom, and in his current position he kicked Illumi in the shins.

Illumi, not expecting the blow, fell on top of Killua who did not expect Illumi to lower his guard and trip over him which resulted with them in a very lewd posture. At the same time Kalluto's head popped out of the training room.

"I can't meditate with your noises out here", his voice distanced and without missing a beat. "Go get a room"

With that, Kalluto disappeared again.

Illumi, still shocked from Kalluto's response, did not see Killua's left foot headed straight up to his chin, which sent him flying towards the ceiling. With catlike reflex he clung to his best friend like a spider to web without receiving any major damages.

"You're so weak," he whispered loud enough for Killua to hear. "In a few months Kalluto will be much stronger than you"

"You're so arrogant" Killua spat back "What are you trying to do, scare me? You can't do that so easily"

Angered, Illumi released his ten at the same time challenged him "Try me."

Killua backed away after the dreadful and strange feeling overwhelmed him. Without turning his eyes away from Illumi he escaped.

_Damn, I can't keep scaring him off like this.._

Illumi re-entered the room Kalluto was in. Still thinking over the events of the previous night.

He placed his index and middle finger's tips to his mouth.

Then he winced (thank Kami Kalluto was meditating and did not see it), _I'm acting like a sick fan girl.._

From what he had analyzed so far his pride had kept him from talking reasonably with Killua. But he could not help it, Killua was too proud of himself as well.

_Nothing is going to progress at this rate. I'll have to submit to Killua, or at least pretend to. After this I will surely have the upper hand_. He thought with a smirk. He was of the manipulation after all.

--extended story-extended story-extended story--

Illumi was plotting what he would do with Killua. He could not decide if he should just molest the delectable kid or torture him to submission. Yes his initial plan was to submit to Killua, but was not making the first move a sign of submission? He definitely loved twisting logic. He was good in Geometry.

His preliminary plan had been to lure Killua to somewhere romantic and apologize, but he did not think his Pride would allow it.

Another one was to lie naked and wet on Killua's bed right before Killua comes in and seduce the kid, he was trained in the art of seduction mostly by his mother for his more 'complicated' assassination missions. But that would not work on Killua. Killua would probably roll on the floor and die from laughter.

There was also the plan of sending love notes, but like the second suggestion it would end up pretty degrading, at least to him it would. It was trashed. (The idea of course)

He considered sending flowers..the idea was trashed without further reasoning.

A Benni Doron original or Benz knife would be cool too, but he did not like the idea of Killua relying on weaphons that are obvious.

There is something that Killua likes and would die for. Not that he wanted Killua to die of course, at least not for the mean time.

* * *

I love my reviewers. Thank you if I have not thanked you before this. Flames are welcome too but I'll just show them to my friends and we'll have a good laugh.

I put a lot of effort on the research, took me around 30 minutes (internet connection in school is slow) just to find the manga page about the Benz knife and around 4 minutes on looking for Illumi's nen type in previous chapters XD Any questions will be answered in the next chappie.

(Shameless ranting ahead)

Maaa... I know I was like - from chapter 1-6 update everyday, then chaptern7-8 update every other day, after that it was once a week. I'm really sorry for making you wait and I know the story is not going anywhere much but there is an ending, I guarantee that.

It's just that summer classes are a pain and I have obligations, then there are cosplay plans, and then I'm not sure whether I want to volunteer for Mangaholixx convention or do commissions there (I draw, you pay me) OR cosplay. I'm pretty good with sketches but I suck at coloring so I'm mostly a sketch artist XD I try though and you can see my works at www.zenith-kaitou. deviantart . com - if I hadn't mentioned it in earlier chapters.

I got free time from 9-12 at school starting this week and I'll be using most of that time at the computer lab so hopefully I can update faster. My inspiration is going low, but not my creativity!

Then my sis got a new PC so most probably I'll have more time to myself with my PC (Ya hear me, it's MINE!!)

Okay, thank you for your time and support. Logging off now.. - Jien


	16. Chocolate retribution

Illumi is making chocolate flavored pancakes.

If there was something he remembered well it was that 1-Killua will kill for chocolate and 2-Killua fell in love with his pancakes. He even made sure to buy Truffles. Highly expensive, yet nothing else but the best for this mission.

Illumi was stuck. Not stuck on how to cook pancakes. Never. He had mastered the art of pancake making ever since his mother had craved for them. He was stuck on how he would react if Killua were to reject him.

And Killua had more than enough reasons to do so. Not that he needed them anyway.

He continued flipping the pancake. Not conscious that both sides are barely half cooked and not hard enough or ready to be flipped yet causing the batter to splat on his face. The very hot batter. And he called himself a pancake expert.

Good thing he was trained to endure pain. A mere fifty-five degrees Celsuis is puny compared to the explosion a few weeks ago.

But Fate seemed to loathe him that day as the rest of the batter that flew across the kitchen coincidentally splashed on the unaware and incoming Kalluto...

...and Killua.

Several perfect scenarios flashed through Illumi's mind.

Maybe he should really just molest Killua instead than doing things morally.

"What are you doing?" Kalluto asked him.

"Um...Would you believe, baking?"

Killua muttered something before silently heading out of the room.

"What did he say?" Illumi asked the youngest Zaoldyeck.

"Something about resisting temptation or something"

--brain trauma--brain trauma--brain trauma--

Illumi had Kalluto deliver the surviving pancakes to Killua after the morning's events. Never let an innocent box of Truffles go to waste. If Kalluto eats it then at least someone did.

Illumi sighed as he walked towards his parent's room. He needed a mission to get away from all this stress.

--brain trauma--brain trauma--brain trauma--

A week later..

"You gave me Truffles pancake??"

He did not need this. He just came back from a stressing mission and he definitely did not need a rabid Killua hounding him the moment he returned. He did not reply and simply stared at Killua, his favorite game.

"You..you bastard!"

He tuned out Killua and pretended to listen to what Killua had to say. His goal was to capture Killua's respect, not to know what he feels no matter how immensely related the two things were. It was very rare to see Killua rant like this anyway so why not just kindle his sadistic lust further?

"Illumi-san"

Illumi's eyebrows rose. That was definitely Kalluto's voice.

"Yes?"

"Killua went orgasmic over the pancakes if you wanted to know the results."

"Kalluto you traitor!"

"I see." And with that Illumi left the two to argue.

_So Killua likes the pancakes._ Plan: Get Killua's attention _complete_. He just needed to follow through with the next plan and all will be well.

Illumi headed to the bathroom to wash off whatever dirt that had conjured on him during his trip. He was soaking just fine when Killua suddenly barged in.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Those..those pancakes. There was a reason why you made them right? You knew I can't resist them!" Killua all but roared "What do you want in exchange!"

Illumi knew he played his cards right. No matter what, if there was something he knew that bothered Killua it was that Killua never like being indebted to him. Only him. Oh how he wished he had Hisoka's chewing gum techniques to drag the delectable Killua to him right this moment he just settled for standing up and walking towards his brother.

"H-hey, don't come any nearer. The distance we had earlier was just fine! You just tell me what you want so I can leave and do it!"

Illumi said nothing, he liked scaring his younger siblings. So much it was like a habit. Seeing Killua in this state had aroused his sadistic streak once again. He pushed Killua against the wall.

"W-what are you doing!" Killua was scared, not scared as in scared of dying. But scared of what his brother would do to him, the image of a wet, naked, dripping and determined Illumi was really scary.

"You"

And with that he attacked his brother's neck with his lips.

"Ah-an Illumi stop this!"

Illumi ignored him and continued biting and sucking.

"Ahn...Illu..mi..ah!"

_Yes, say my name.  
_

"Ngh..stop it."

Illumi grinded his hips onto Killua and traced kisses up his jawline. He took note that Killua was hard.

_Now this next step.._

He sneaked his right hand into Killua's shorts while using his left hand to pin Killua to the wall.

"Ahh! What are you doing Illumi!"

"I already said it, you. And call me aniki."

Yes he was a sick pervert. The next step was more complicated, he has to make sure that Killua will not experience pain during the process.

"Ahh..no way y-you bastard"

"Scream aniki when you are near"

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Oh so innocent. So delicious.

Illumi was not taking pleasure in his actions, he needed to concentrate for his next task.

"Ah..I-Illumi...a..ani-ki"

_Now._

Illumi released his left hand and kissed Killua deeply at the same time inserted a needle throught Killua's forehead. A moment later Killua came.

"Remember Killua" Illumi whispered as he stroked his recovering victim's cheek, "Never get involved in a fight that you are not sure to win. Run when you think you can lose."

Killua looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Yes aniki.."

* * *

I'm really sorry..it took so long. My crush asked me out indirectly and I was a bit shocked, that's not the point anyway, I just can't seem to type when there are people I know around me, and that doens't help that he keeps visiting me in the computer lab during his breaks. XD Then midterms were a bitch. But one last chappie and The fic will be done.

Brain trauma represents the moment this week I went out of class and met my professor on the way, I said I had a headache and wanted to go to the clinic and he said "You are a student nurse and you should have brought something for it and be prepared" The clinic was closed so I had to endure the headache for a few hours poor me

If you continued with the manga of HXH you would know that Killua buried his nails inside his head and pulled out said needle to save Gon.

I also got lazy.

Logging off - Jien

Please leave a review so I'll know if you don't like it. :D


End file.
